Dance With Me: Tango By Three
by Higuma Otoshi
Summary: Tango can't be dance by three persons but in Sakura's case, she dances it with two men. She knows it's wrong, so whom should she choose? The King or the Emperor? But what if the Tango Pair decided to dance without her? -AtobeXOCXSanada-
1. My Fair Lady

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, its me again. After the success of Honey, Honey (MaruiXOC) and Boyfriend for Rent (NiouXOC), allow me to introduce to you another love triangle story featuring the Tango Pair (not yaoi) and a girl.

_**Who do you think will get the last dance? Will it be Atobe or Sanada? This romantic comedy story will definitely make you smile as the Tango Pair dance with the OC until the music fades. There will be crack moments between the Tango Pair as the story progress which will spice up your reading. **_**Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. All POT characters belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**My Fair Lady**

"He's so weak!" an English boy yelled.

"It's because he's Japanese!" another one said.

"I can read your tennis style like the back of my hand. Stupid!"

All of these hurled insults are directed towards a bruised untidy Japanese boy who is trying to get up from the ground after he utterly lost successively to his classmates in playing tennis. This is not new; it's a typical scenario that always happened on the tennis court of the elementary division. Stubborn as he can be, the Japanese boy demanded for another match but unfortunately he lost again. The English kids are far better than him and it is very impossible to win against them.

"Looser!" a kid shouted and threw a tennis ball to the deprived Japanese boy and it was followed by the other kids. They mocked as they threw tennis balls on him. "Looser! Looser! Looser!" they shouted. The poor boy sat helplessly on the ground with his hands covering his head from the attacks that he receives. Not for long, the kids stopped from bullying him when one of them received a handful slap from a girl.

"Stop it! Can't you see he's doing his best?" a girl named Kanzaki Sakura shouted.

"Tsk, hey Sakura how long are you going to protect that lame Keigo?" the kid that is being slapped asked.

Sakura didn't say a word. She glared at them and walked towards the battered boy named Atobe Keigo who is still covering his head and is looking downward. She took pity on him as she gently removed the boy's hand from its defense position. "Are you alright?" she asked while giving a gentle smile.

Atobe lifted his face and nodded at Sakura's inquiry. Tears are starting to form in his eyes but he refused to let it escape. He's a man, and man should not cry in front of a girl. He stand up abruptly and brushed his dirty clothes.

"Just ignore them Keigo," the girl said and she wrapped her arms around Atobe's shoulders.

"Hey dude, did you see that? Keigo the looser got a girlfriend."

"Yeah! A tomboy girlfriend," a boy commented and they all laughed as they eyed the two Japanese kids walking away.

Kanzaki Sakura is a full-blooded Japanese girl who lives in England at the age of five. Her father and Atobe's father are members of the board of directors of a financial company. She is a petite girl with short black hair and dark eyes which makes her feature very Japanese. Sakura has a very strong personality and she is very famous in the elementary division because she is always involved in fighting. Because of her bad reputation, she is viewed as a tomboy.

The two Japanese kids sat on the side of the school fountain. The girl pulled a small towel from her bag and gave it to Atobe, "Wipe you're face, you're so dirty."

Atobe obeyed her like a good boy should; he got the small towel and wiped his face. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Sorry for what?" the girl replied and started to play with the water.

"I'm sorry because they teased you again."

"I don't mind… because what they're saying are not true," Sakura replied and sprinkled some water on Atobe's face.

"Hey stop that, tomboy girl!" Atobe covered his face.

Sakura stopped from sprinkling water and kept silent for a while. "I'm not a tomboy, Keigo."

"Ahhn~ But you don't act as a girl," the boy replied and looked at the girl sitting beside him. "Look at yourself Sakura, you're hair is too short and you dress like a boy."

Sakura twitched her eyebrow and hit Atobe on the head, "Idiot! Of course I'm a girl!"

"Aww…" the boy touched his head. "Then prove me you're a girl."

"What do you like? A kiss?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Atobe blinked and laughed as hard as he could. He never thought that Sakura will think like that. He shook his head and replied. "It's you who said that, not me."

"Stupid Keigo…" Sakura muttered and poked his forehead. "If you become number one in tennis then I promise to kiss you."

Atobe smiled and looked at the bright sky, "Of course I'll be the best… but it's not what I want you to do."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Sakura replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"If I win the Junior Tennis Championship here in Europe, will you become a fair lady?"

"Fair lady…that sounds so western. I'm sorry, but I still prefer to be a Yamato Nadeshiko than to become a fair lady.."

Atobe turn his gaze towards the girl, "I don't care as long as I can see you act as girl, though it sounds so traditional, ahhn~"

The girl smiled and held the boy's rough injured hand, "It's a promise Keigo… but before I do that, you must become a KING."

"A king?" Atobe asked with a new determination in his eyes.

"Yes… a king."

**Four Years Later**

Atobe! Atobe! King-a, King-a Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! King-a, King-a Atobe!

The loud cheers of the Hyotei students are heard everywhere as they watched the great Atobe Keigo vying for the win over Tezuka Kunimitsu. It is a very long breath taking match which is being watched by everyone even by the so-called Emperor of Japan's junior tennis; no other than Sanada Genichirou.

_Game and Match 7-6, won by Atobe Keigo._

"Omedeto… Keigo," a girl mumbled as she closed the history book she is reading while waiting for the outcome of the match. She get up from sitting and fixed her uniform as her long hair sways softly with the gentle wind that blew.

Atobe's attention was caught by the girl's presence. He looked at her for a moment and the girl smiled at him before she walked away. "Sakura…"

It has been four years since Sakura made a promise to Atobe and now she's fulfilling it. Sakura is not the same tomboy girl anymore. After Atobe becomes a European champion, she grows her hair up to her waist and dress like a girl. She learned the proper etiquette to become a refined Japanese lady though she mixed western and Japanese traditions. Sakura learned tea preparing ceremony as well as ikebana. Aside from that, she becomes a ballroom dancer and a kyudoka (female archer).

Along with Sakura's changes, Atobe also changed. He is not the same lame Japanese boy anymore. He polished himself in an unforgiving environment where nothing matters except winning. He looked for his opponents' weakness and mercilessly aimed for them. After a short time, there was nobody stronger than he was. Atobe falls in love with tennis and gradually kept a distant to Sakura until the girl is nobody to him.

Now, both of them are studying at Hyotei Gakuen. They belong to the same class but they seem to be strangers. Atobe holds the supremacy as the President of the Student Council while Sakura holds the Student Publication as the Editor-in-Chief.

"He's good for a kid…" Sakura said to herself when her attention was caught by Echizen who is warming up for his match with Momoshiro. Sakura got fascinated on the first year's tennis style. She entered the court that is not being used by at the official match and walked incautiously with her eyes fixed on Echizen who is still playing at a distant. The book that she carries accidentally slipped on her hand and upon noticing it, she bends down to pick it.

"Hey watch out!" somebody shouted.

When she heard the voice, Sakura looked around only to find out that a speeding tennis ball is heading her way. There is no way she could avoid it except to close her eyes and welcome the impact of the ball that will hit her. To her surprise, the ball did not hit her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a tall stoic looking guy holding a racket in front of her. He has the posture like of an emperor and eyes like of a samurai. Sakura is perplexed for a moment as she looked at the man who saved her.

"Arigato," she thanked him and picked the book she is reading.

The stoic guy put back the racket on his tennis bag and swings it on his shoulder as if he doesn't heard any word of thanks from the girl. Sakura thought that maybe the guy doesn't hear her so she faced him and bow slightly as he thanked him again.

"This is not a playground," the stoic man said.

"I'm sorry, I was so captivated by the tennis style of the kid that I saw earlier…" she replied and pointed to the place where Echizen and Momoshiro are playing only to find out that they already left.

"Be careful next time," he said as he lowered his cap and walked away.

Sakura remained on where she stands. Afterwards, she realized that she is on the middle of the court where two other people are playing. She apologized to them and went to a nearby bench to clear her mind from everything that happened.

"Fukubuchou, where have you been?" Kirihara asked his fukubuchou who just arrive at the café.

"Nothing important," Sanada replied and leaned his tennis bag on a chair.

"There's a 93.4% probability that he's from the tennis court that is not being used at the official match," Yanagi assumed.

"Oh really? What did you do there fukubuchou? Didn't you tell us not to play with others?" Kirihara asked and sip the orange flavored Ponta.

Sanada do not reply on his kohai's question when something flashed on his mind. "A history book? Will a Hyotei girl be interested on reading such a book?" he talked to himself.

"Hmm… now there is 83.77% probability that Genichirou is thinking about something that he saw at the tennis court," Yanagi calculated.

"Stop calculating things Renji," Sanada reprimanded and walked towards the vending machine to buy a drink.

On the other hand, Sakura decided to go home. While inside the bus, she opened the book she is reading. It is actually a historical book about the imperial family. She flipped on the pages and locate where she stopped reading a while ago.

"Ah.. here it is," she said to herself joyfully and continue reading the passage. _"…and that day, the emperor met the empress on the tennis court…"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you find this story interesting, please **ADD TO STORY ALERT **and leave a** REVIEW.** Thanks.

_*some scenes are taken from Shin Prince of Tennis: Atobe Kingdom and Prince of Tennis Episode 69._


	2. The Bittersweet King

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delayed update. I put too much effort in doing research for this chapter and make it longer to compensate for the three months of being on hiatus.

Enjoy reading XD

* * *

**The Bittersweet King**

"Like a fairy tale come true, the Emperor met the Empress at the Karuizawa tennis courts on August 1957 way back when he was still the crown prince. Since where few players relished the prospect of facing him, he summons a young lady and a twelve-year-old boy on a tennis match." Sakura paused from discussing when the door of the room opened.

The mood of the class changes when they see Atobe passed them by. He takes his seat in the front row as if he doesn't come late to their World History class.

"Ohayou Atobe-sama," the girls nearby him whispers but then its enough to be heard by Sakura who is standing almost 2 meters from them.

"May I now continue my presentation?" Sakura casually asked the class and fake coughs.

"Presentation? Now tell Ore-sama what is the very interesting topic for today, ahhn~" Atobe asked as he leans his elbow on his table and looked at Sakura.

"Kya~ Atobe-sama, Kanzaki-chan is telling us the love story of the Emperor and the Empress. It's so sweet…" an obvious fan girl of Atobe replied.

"You commoners really love to dream, ahhn~" Atobe commented and smirks.

"It's not dreaming Keigo, its history who tell us that despite the reigning Empress being a commoner, the Emperor still chooses her. That's how he loves her." Sakura break in Atobe's sarcastic comment and starting to get pissed.

Atobe flips his hair like he used to do whenever he disagree on a subject, "Everybody in Japan knows that love story…You're beginning to be hopeless romantic, ahhn~"

Sakura get insulted at what Atobe remarks especially when some of their classmates giggle. She avoids giving her comment on what Atobe said and tries to become passive on the subject matter.

"Why don't you tell us another royal couple? Ore-sama would love to hear a European story." the provoking king ordered.

"Don't worry Keigo, I also have that in mind. Sure, I'll tell a Royal love story. Sakura sarcastically said and look at the crowd.

Atobe smirks and shook his head; he turns his attention to what Sakura will do next. Since he entered Hyotei Gakuen, he used to annoy Sakura in everything because the girl always opposes him. The girl even writes articles on the school paper indirectly telling how arrogant he is.

"If the Emperor found love in the tennis court, then the next story that I will tell you is about the King who lost his love in the tennis court." Sakura started; enough to make Atobe raised an eyebrow and everybody on the class become attentive.

"And whose King is it?" Atobe asked.

"The King that I'm telling you is no other than King Henry VIII of the House of Tudor. He is considered as great sportsman during his time. He's good at jousting, hunting and tennis. Do you know that Anne Boleyn was arrested while she's watching a real tennis match?"

Atobe raised his face lightly and looked at Sakura with a serious face. "Your knowledge of European history is so infuriating. Do you think the King would allow the Queen's arrest to happen if she didn't despise him, ahhn~"

"If the King really love the Queen, he should not believe on what others would tell him. Why? Does he have proof that the Queen cheated on him?" Sakura blurted her opinion.

"Ore-sama do believes that the King love his Queen so much that he renounce his religion just to marry her. The advisors of the King are the one to blame, since they persuade the King to bring judgment to the Queen." Atobe explained and stand up from sitting which indicated a debate.

"Are you saying then that the King only follows his advisors? Admit it or not, the King also wanted the Queen to be executed." The girl replied.

"The King won't have named a ship in honor of the Queen and even torn the country in two if he doesn't love the Queen." The diva insisted.

"Jewels, head-dresses, ostrich-feather fans, riding equipment, furniture and upholstery… those material things are not enough to be called being loved. Why does the King let the Queen die? All he does during the time of execution is to play in the tennis court. Does it mean he loves tennis more than his Queen?"

"What a stupid question to ask Sakura... Ore-sama is not King Henry VIII to answer you," said Atobe with a serious face making the other students hold their laugh on what he replied.

Suddenly, their history teacher claps her hand and tells Atobe to sit down, "As expected from the two of you, you got good knowledge about England history. However, I think not all of your classmates understand what both of you are talking about."

"Ahhn~ It's because Sakura is so hooked up with royal love stories and not the history itself." Atobe replied smirking as the girl doesn't show any emotion of annoyance. "Tch.. how impassive…"

The teacher smiles while looking at her students. Believe it or not, she loves it when Atobe and Sakura quarrels on her class since it made her students attentive. "Since we are talking about kings and emperors, is there a difference between the two?"

"Sensei, a king is better than an emperor and there's no doubt about it, ahhn~" Atobe said in a proud manner.

"It's you who only believes it," Sakura murmured as she passed Atobe to take her seat.

Upon hearing the girl's remarks, he unconsciously grabs Sakura's arm causing the girl to look back at him. "Your hand…"

Atobe maintained eye contact with Sakura and later remove his hand, "Tch… tell Ore-sama how come that an emperor is better than a king."

"The King is the one who stands at the very top. The famous saying 'I am the state' underlies to his words and actions," the girl replied which makes Atobe nods in agreement.

"Precisely Sakura…"

"However, the king among kings is the Emperor. For a man who continuously accepts nothing less than victory, he can only be called the Emperor." The girl added to her statement which makes Atobe to raise his voice.

"Are you saying that an Emperor is better than a King, ahhn~"

"You're the one who said it, not me." Sakura replied to the furious diva.

"Why do you hate kings so much?" a very surprising question from Atobe.

Sakura was perplexed for a moment and look at their teacher before answering the question. When she noticed that their teacher seems to be enjoying the argument, she faced Atobe and gave her sentiments, "You're asking me why I hate kings? It's simply because kings are arrogant, childish and dependent."

"How shallow of you Sakura, do you think Emperors do not act the same way?"

"If that's what you think Keigo." The girl shudders.

"You're answering me indirectly from the start."

"I like emperors who are respected, mature and independent."

Atobe raised his brow and looked at Sakura with a dead serious face, "Then go find your Emperor."

"If that is what the King likes, then maybe I should really find MY Emperor…and I will be very happy to let him meet you," Sakura replied annoyingly.

"How delusional, you can't find somebody better than Ore-sama."

The nowhere to go discussion between the two is interrupted when the bell rings. The students started to pack their things as some of them have a little debate on who is really better; whether a king or an emperor.

"Ne Kanzaki-chan if you where to choose between the king and emperor, who would it be?" one of their classmate asked.

Sakura smiles and was about to answer when Atobe intentionally bumps on her shoulder and make his way through the small crowd of girls. "You're hindering the way, ahhn~"

"Gomenasai, Atobe-sama," the girls who are asking Sakura apologize immediately in fear that the king will get mad at them.

"Keigo!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Atobe turned his face towards the girl with a smirk.

"Uhmm… nothing…"

"Tsk, don't call Ore-sama's name if you got nothing to say."

Sakura clutch her fists and take a deep breath, "I want to talk to you after your tennis practice."

"If you are going to confess to me you can do it via the broadcasting room or else write it on the School Publication."

"How stupid, I won't confess to you," Sakura replied.

"Ore-sama has a dinner date later." Atobe said when something crossed his mind. "If you want you can join us."

"Never mind, I do not like to have my dinner with a good for nothing King," the girl replied.

At the afternoon practice, some Hyotei regulars are having a boys talk at the clubhouse when Atobe arrived. He throws himself on the sofa to relax while drinking orange juice as he listens on his team mates' conversation.

"That's so ungentleman Shishido," Oshitari remarks after hearing that Shishido has turndown a date invitation from a girl.

"Don't compare me to yourself leg pettish boy, in the first place who would like to date that girl? Remember when Gakuto go on a date with her?" Shishido said.

"Oh, don't remind me of that please," the carrot head pleaded.

"Why Gakuto, it's only a K-I-S-S she is demanding from you."

"I hate you Yuushi!" Mukahi protested and throws a tennis ball at Oshitari.

"How uncool," Shishido commented when he noticed spacing out Atobe. "Oi, Atobe don't think of her so much. I'm sure she loves you too."

"Baka! Ore-sama is not in love," the king replied.

Jirou suddenly wake up from his slumber after hearing Atobe's voice and enthusiastically clings on Atobe's arms, "In love? Yay! Atobe is in love!"

"Oi Jirou, stop clinging at Ore-sama like that, ahhn~"

"I've heard that you are going on a date tonight with one of your fan girl?" Shishido asked.

Atobe nods and take a deep sigh, "I'm going on a date with a girl from Class B."

"You seems unhappy, don't worry she's a nice girl with a sense of humor." Oshitari said.

"Ore-sama knows it, but he dislikes the fact that Ore-sama's mother is looking forward for a series of dates."

"Mothers are always troublesome… but I'm sure you are used to it. Hey Atobe, is the rumor true that your parents tries to engage you to a tomboy when you are young?" Shishido asked when all of a sudden Atobe coughs and almost spit the juice.

"Atobe, Atobe are you alright?" Jirou asked in a worried voice as he taps Atobe's back.

"It's a nightmare Ore-sama doesn't like to remember," the king said while recovering his composure.

"So the rumor is true… I can't imagine the great Atobe Keigo having a tomboy girlfriend," Mukahi said while laughing.

"Stop it Gakuto…" the king replied. "You never know how much that girl change because of Ore-sama."

"Eh?"

"Tsk, so much for nonsense talk." Atobe stand up and stretched his hands upward.

"Oi, Atobe. Don't give hanging statements like that. Does it mean you still have communication with that tomboy?"

"Who knows… Ore-sama is not interested on her." the king shudders and takes his racket resting on the side of the sofa.

"Is it because she is a tomboy?" Jirou innocently inquire.

Atobe raised his brow and point his racket at Jirou's face, "She's not a tomboy Jirou. She change a lot… she's the epitome of a fair lady now though she insist she's a Yamato Nadeshiko."

"Ohhh…." The boys hummed in sync.

"Sugoi!" Jirou giggles. "Tell me Atobe, is she better than Kanzaki-chan?"

Upon hearing Jirou's question, Atobe dropped his racket on the floor. How in the world did Sakura's name is being dragged on the topic? Worst of all, how could he answer Jirou's question if the girl he is talking about is no other than Sakura.

"Speaking of Kanzaki-chan, she's being too stubborn in opposing Atobe." Shishido commented.

"Ore-sama is not happy of what Sakura is doing. How dare she to say that emperor is better than king?"

"You know Atobe, its something you should not ask. It's normal for an Empress to seek for her Emperor." Oshitari advised.

"So now you are saying its Ore-sama fault for giving her the title of Empress rather than Queen?" Atobe asked.

"Atobe, Atobe, Atobe… we all know that Kanzaki-chan is no ordinary girl. She's hailed as Hyotei's finest and on my opinion, she deserves the title as Queen. But what did you do when we are in first year? You announce at the school festival that Sakura will never be the Queen instead, you call her Empress." Oshitari narrated and pushed his eye glasses.

"Huh? Is there something wrong with that? Ore-sama doesn't like to have someone to share power with him, ahhn~" the king justified himself.

"But why did you call her as Empress, I'm just curious. You could have given her the title like Princess…" Mukahi asked.

"Oi,enough of those nonsense talk. Commoners like you don't have to know why Ore-sama called Sakura as Empress. But Ore-sama swears to retaliate on her since she is opposing me." Atobe cut off the discussion and opened the door of the clubhouse.

"Don't be harsh at Kanzaki, we all know that in a flick of your fingers your fan girls can do something bad on her." Shishido reminds.

"Am I hearing you right Shishido? You seem to be caring for Kanzaki-chan," Oshitari teased.

"I only feel sorry for her…"

Atobe turn his gaze towards Shishido, "Ore-sama does not care if Sakura is experiencing pain and sadness because of the tragedy that happened last year when her parents died."

"Hey Atobe, just wondering here why do you address Kanzaki-chan by first name and she does the same to you?" Gakuto asked but the king ignores him and walks towards the court.

Meanwhile, on Rikkaidai Fuzoku….

"Fukubuchou, help me!" Kirihara Akaya shouted as he runs towards Sanada with a notebook and pen.

"Akaya! How many times did I tell you not to shout inside the clubhouse!" the ever disciplined vice captain reprimand his kohai.

"But he is also shouting," Akaya mumbles.

"Are you saying something?" Sanada asked with a death glare.

"I'm not saying anything fukubuchou…" Akaya replied while scratching his seaweed hair. ""Uhmm.. fukubuchou… can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You are good in history, right?"

The deadly aura surrounding Sanada fades away when he heard the word history. "What about it?"

"Can you tell me what does Emperor Akihito said when he was asked about the characteristics of his ideal Empress?" the kohai asked while looking at his notebook.

Sanada was about to tarundoru scold Akaya for asking him about the Imperial love story but when he saw that Akaya is serious, he changed his mind. "Is that your homework?"

"Hai, fukubuchou…" Akaya replied. "I ask Yanagi-senpai to help me but he said you are more knowledgeable about the imperial history."

"I see…" Sanada nods slightly and tries to recall what he has read on an old book. "Beauty of the face and figure is not enough. She must like sports as much as I do, and should be a good dancer. Both her parents should still be living."

Akaya scribbled on his notebook quickly trying to grasp all Sanada has said but then he paused when he forget Sanada's last statement. "Uhhm… fukubuchou, what is your last statement again?"

"I won't repeat what I've said. You must have paid attention, tarundoru."

"But fukubuchou, you are too fast in speaking." Akaya complained. "It's only the last statement that I'm asking…"

It took Sanada half an hour to help Akaya on his homework. When they get out of the clubhouse, it is already dusk. As they walk home, Akaya is still pestering his ever stoic senpai about the last statement that he was not able to capture.

"Would you stop bothering me if I repeat it?" Sanada asked.

"Definitely fukubuchou," Akaya beams with a smile.

"The ideal Empress' parents should still be living."

Akaya flips his notebook and writes it while repeating Sanada's word. "How about you fufukubuchou?"

"Hn, what about me?"

"Do you share the same belief as the reigning Emperor in choosing your ideal girl?"

"What question is that Akaya?" the ever sensitive vice captain asked in a stern voice.

"Oh well, never mind. I'm just wondering."

"I'm too young for things like that." Sanada replied and fixed his black cap on his head. "But if such a girl exists during this time, who knows…"

"You mean a girl with both parents alive? There are so many girls like that fukubuchou." Akaya replied and placed his hands crossed at the back of his head.

"Tarundoru! That is not what I mean! But it will be an advantage if I will meet her parents."

The seaweed headed kohai smirks and started to annoy Sanada, "Phoey, fukubuchou might be dreaming of his ideal Empress now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it, don't worry I'll give Sanada more exposure on the next chapter.

**Your reviews are much appreciated**


	3. Our Second Encounter

**Author's Note:** Wee! I know you are all anticipating for this chapter since Sanada will appear. Enjoy reading XD

* * *

**Our Second Encounter**

The sun is setting down, an indication that a restless day is finally over. Sakura sighs as she arranged the papers on her desk and get her school bag ready to leave the Publication Office. As she was to lock the door of the office, a very familiar figure caught her attention. Atobe Keigo is walking through the corridor carrying his tennis bag over his shoulder.

As the King passed by, Sakura doesn't evade Atobe's cold glance at her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked.

"If it's about lecturing me on how to treat girls nicely, Ore-sama has no time to listen to you because you are not his mother."

"Idiot!" Sakura shouted and hit Atobe with her bag.

Atobe dodge the attack and smirks at the furious girl until he remembers something, "Michael (his butler) said you went to Atobe's mansion yesterday looking for Ore-sama's oto-san. Is it true, ahhn~"

Sakura nods and look straightly at Atobe's eyes, "Why is there a problem with it?"

"Ahhn~" the King's eyebrow twitched. "Oi Sakura, don't you dare tell Ore-sama's father about what is happening here in Hyotei."

"Why Keigo, are you scared?" the girl mocked but then suddenly frowns. "I missed my chance to see him Keigo… Kaizen oji-san already left for travel abroad so I was not able to talk to him."

"Good… very good..." the King was so pleased that he lightly nodded and walks away.

"But it's not the reason why I want to talk to your father…" Sakura mumbles as she eyed Atobe. "My future depends on it…"

Memories started to engulf Sakura as she walked the opposite direction of Atobe. It has been a year since the nightmare that has happened to her family. She can barely recall how she eagerly waited for her parents and older brother to arrive at Hyotei Gakuen to watch her ballroom performance only to receive the news that her family met a car accident. Sakura's brother, whom she considered as her confidant and defender, was dead on the spot after sustaining severe damage on the head. Her father was in the verge of dying when she reached the hospital while her mother was in comatose. The last word of her father before he died is to 'Stay strong.' Sakura hold on to her father's words and vowed never to cry no matter what harsh things may come her way.

It has not been a secret to her that her family is going through financial crisis and most of their properties are being sold. Her mother was in the state of comatose and needed a large sum of money in order to add days to its life. Sakura knows it's helpless and her mother has a very little chance of recovering but she still gamble by selling their remaining properties since she doesn't like to see her mother die. Their mansion was mortgaged and she was forced to move on a rented apartment in which nobody knows. Not so long, her mother died in the hospital leaving her without any money.

How can a thirteen year-old girl without any known relatives except for her parents and brother could survive? She wanted to cry but tears couldn't fall from her eyes. She has to be strong in order to live. She has nowhere to run, the business partners of her parents that she knows ignores her whenever she tries to ask for assistance. The only person that offers her help was Atobe's father who was a good acquaintance of his father on an elite country club. The older Atobe is so different from his arrogant, narcissus and spoiled son. Atobe Kaizen is one of the calmest and gentle souls Sakura has met in her life. She considered him as her father image since the death of her own father. Atobe Kaizen secures Sakura's education at Hyotei Gakuen secretly and even offers Sakura to stay in their house since he knows that the young girl is homeless. Sakura turned down the invitation of living with the Atobes since she has an intuition that the Mistress of Atobe's household dislikes her. Also, thinking of living with Atobe Keigo is making her insane. How could she live with that kind of guy who will surely make her as a personal maid?

In order to survive, Sakura's last resort was the expensive bags, shoes and jewelries that her parents left. Little by little she sold all of it to meet her needs but unfortunately what happened to her last month was so unfortunate. The apartment where she lives was robbed while she was in school. The cash vault was missing as well as her other valuables. The landlady seems to know something regarding this matter but acts innocently. Sakura doesn't report the incident to the police station since she doesn't believe them. She hates policemen since all she receives are vain promises to catch the culprit who has killed her family on the car accident.

The landlady gave Sakura a deadline to pay her rental and unfortunately it is the last day of her stay on the apartment. It's the very reason why she went to Atobe's masion a day before to swallow her little pride and ask Atobe's father to help her but unfortunately she was not able to talk to the busy CEO. She even dares to talk to Keigo about her concern but the arrogant King doesn't take her seriously and only teases her about confession. As she arrives on her apartment, the landlady welcomes her with a sour face carrying her luggage. Sakura knows it's her things and it means goodbye to the place which serves her as refuge for the past year. She picked up her things from the cruel landlady and ride a bus towards Kanagawa where one of her best friends lives. When she reached her friend's house she immediately calls her but nobody is answering.

The night is going deep and Sakura is still persistent to call her friend. Five unanswered calls… eight unanswered calls… the girl is so desperate that she never give up of redialing her friends number. As for that time, it is her only hope. She has already noticed that her friend is not yet home since the lights of the house is not turned on but she is willing to wait. Her phone already warned her about being battery low so she has to be wise in dialing numbers until she saw Atobe's number appears on the screen of her phone.

"Keigo…" she muttered and dialed the King's number.

Meanwhile Atobe is already on a dinner date with a girl from Class B when his phone rings. When he saw the caller's name he twitched his eyebrow and turn off his phone.

"Bastard Keigo!" Sakura said as she almost cursed her phone. Suddenly she receives a phone call from her friend whom she called many times. "Hello?"

"Sakura, is that you?" her friend asked on the other line.

"H-hai.. Its me Eri. Where are you now? I'm here in front of your house." Sakura replied in anticipation.

"I'm at Osaka with my parents. I'll be back next week…"

After hearing Eri's words, Sakura almost dropped her phone. What will she gonna do now? The only hope she has is already gone. She sat dejectedly and leaned her back on the gate of Eri's house while she thinks on where she would spend the night.

"Sakura? Hello.. Sakura are you still there?" Eri asked worriedly.

"H-hai.. I'm alright Eri don't worry about me. I'm just passing by at Kanagawa that is why I'm here infront of your house." Sakura lied and feels so embarrassed.

"At this time? Gomen ne Sakura, but I think it would be better if you go home now." her friend replied.

"Oh yes… don't worry Eri…I have to hang up now… bye.." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face and end the call. "Now what…"

It's almost 8:00 o'clock in the evening and Sakura doesn't move from her position of sitting in front of her friend's house. She is indeed a homeless girl now. She opened her wallet and counted the remaining paper bills. It's not enough to rent a room for a night. She is starting to feel hungry but it is not her main concern during that time. What she needs is a warm bath and a soft mattress to spend the night. Suddenly, a police car stopped in front of her and a policeman around 50 years old stepped out of the car.

"Are you lost? May I help you?" the man in police uniform asked.

Sakura's hatred towards police started to take over again but she brushes her thought for awhile just to show respect on the person before her. "I'm not lost Oji-san…" she replied.

"If you are not lost, then what are you doing in front of my cousin's house?" the police asked frankly.

"I'm their daughter's friend." Sakura confess.

"They are at Osaka right now and will be back next week." The man replied and noticed the luggage behind Sakura. "Are you supposed to stay on their house?"

The girl looked away and didn't say anything for a while. "I was taking my chance to ask them if I could stay in their house for the meantime since I have nowhere to go. But unfortunately, they are not here."

"Where are your parents?" the police asked.

Sakura looked straightly on the man's face and replied with angst. "They are dead over a year ago on a car accident and until now, the culprit who did it is not being caught by the police."

Silence takes over. The policeman looks deeply at the girl and after being convinced of the girl's statement he introduce himself as the Chief of Kanagawa Prefectural Police Department and show his badge. "Do you have any other relative where you can contact?"

"I don't have any relative left." Sakura replied when suddenly her stomach started to growl.

Sakura flinched slightly and hold her stomach which the police noticed. "Have you eaten your dinner?"

"Not yet Oji-san," a truthful reply from the girl.

"You're so careless…" the man replied and get Sakura's luggage.

"What are you doing Oji-san?" Sakura asked.

"I will bring you to the Social Welfare Council in order for you to stay tonight. The people there are nice and they can help you about your concern. But before that, let's go to a ramen shop. You look so starving."

The girl is quite move on how the police act. He must be a man who upholds integrity and takes pride of his job as a public servant. The police opened the door of the car and told Sakura to get inside. Sakura remained silent as they drive towards the town and stopped on a ramen shop.

"Eat as much as you like and if you want other foods just tell me," the old man said.

"I'm fine with this Oji-san. Arigatou gozaimasu," Sakura replied and bows slightly before she eats a bowl of miso ramen.

The old man's attention was caught on how refined the girl eats despite the fact that she is already trembling in hunger. "She might come from a high profile family…" he speaks to himself.

"How come this unfortunate fate happened to you?"

At first, the girl hesitated to tell her story since she doesn't trust strangers that easily. But since it seems that the man in front of her is a trustworthy person, Sakura shared her story in a glimpse. After finishing the ramen and ending her story, they continue their way towards the Social Welfare Council.

"Gomenasai for troubling you Oji-san… because of me you have to come late to your family." Sakura apologized.

"Its part of my job to take care of the people within the whole area may it be residence or visitors." He replied casually and stopped the car once they reach the Social Welfare Council. "We're here…"

Sakura is full of anxiety as she walked towards the office. This is not the life she wanted. Is this the price of being an orphan? If only she could have talked to Atobe's father and ask for support this things won't be happening to her. As she wait for her new found friend in the person of the Chief Police and the counselor of the social welfare, she wanted to cry but is holding her tears back whenever she remember what her father told her in the death bed. Then she was called to join the conversation.

The counselor seems to be a nice lady around mid 40's. She warmly greeted Sakura and told her a very surprising news.

"Kanzaki-chan, sorry for making you wait since I have discussed some matters here with Keishi-kan _(Japanese term for Chief Police)_. I told him that the welfare shelter is already occupied by many homeless teenagers. Therefore we made an arrangement that for the meantime; he can serve as your guardian. His family is well known in Kanagawa and I could guarantee that you will be safe under his household. Rest assured that within this week we will help you find foster parents."

Sakura was shocked of the counselor's words. How could she trust these people whom she only met barely hours ago? She wanted to refuse but if she does, where will she stay?

"Forgive me, but can you let me call a certain person? If I got no respond at all then I am willing to accept your kindness to me. " the girl requested.

They let Sakura used the office phone and call a very familiar number. The man on the other line picked up the phone and told Sakura to wait for a moment.

"Sakura-sama is on the phone line Keigo-sama," the old butler told his young master who just arrive home from a disastrous date.

"Tell Sakura that Ore-sama have no time to listen to her. Ore-sama is tired and need to rest. She could reserve her sentiments tomorrow, ahhn~" the ever arrogant Atobe replied while massaging his temple.

The butler can't do anything about his stubborn master. He told the girl on the other line that his young master doesn't want to be bothered. Now everything is clear, it looks like destiny can't be avoided. Sakura must face the reality that nobody can help her except for the two concerned elderly that is in front of her.

"I've decided Oji-san. Please take care of me onegaishimasu," Sakura said and bows lowly.

"Kanzaki-san, before we arrive on our house I want you to know some background about my family. Our household is composed of my father, me, my wife, two sons, a daughter-in-law and a grandson." The old man stated as he drives the car going to his residence.

Meanwhile, on a not so far place in Kanagawa, Sanada saw his mother sitting at the living room.

"Oka-san, Sasuke did something horrible on my mattress just now." Sanada complains while still cursing his nephew who pee while sleeping on his room.

"Get new mattress from the guestroom," his mother replied and looked at the clock nearby.

"Hai, oka-san.." Sanada replied and noticed his worried mother. "Is oto-san home already?"

"Not yet Genichirou," his mother answered back.

The ever stoic guy went to their guestroom and find extra mattress on the closet. He hates it when his nephew would sneak in on his room and sleep, but worst of all is when the little boy would pee and make his room stinky. His decision is final; he will stay at the guestroom for that night. He went to the traditional bathroom adjacent to the guestroom and fills the tub with water. Then he took his katana and went to the dojo to practice while waiting for the water to become warm.

Sanada's father just arrived on their house. After he parked his car on the garage, he went straightly to the living room where he found his wife sitting patiently while drinking tea.

"Tadaima," his father greeted.

"Okaeri…" Saanda's mother greeted when she suddenly noticed that her husband came home with someone. "Whose she?"

Sanada's father immediately asked the person who was with him to step forward and introduce to his wife. "She is Kanzaki Sakura and she will be staying here for a week."

Sakura bows as a sign of respect and introduced herself formally. The Mistress of the household look at her from head to foot. "Nice to have you here Kanzaki-chan…" the older lady said and forced to smile sweetly. Then she turned to her husband and sent a piercing glare. "Sanada Genrou, may I talk to you for a while?"

The old man nodded to his wife's request and turns to Sakura afterwards, "Kanzaki-san, have a seat for a moment while I talk to my wife."

The girl knows that behind the sweet smile of the old lady is a ferocious beast ready to devour its victim. It can't be helped since it's the initial reaction a woman could show when her husband brings a young girl/boy to the house since she might think that it is her husband's daughter/son to another woman.

"Tell me Genrou, where did I go wrong? I have given you two sons and yet why did you cheat on me?" Sanada's mother started the most infamous line every woman would tell their husband.

"Chizuru…" the man replied but his wife started to self pity.

"Just as I thought this time would come. I feel so betrayed Genrou," Sanada's mother is now like a major character of a soap opera that is nearly to break down crying.

"Chizuru…"

"Can I do anything about it? You're still the head of the family and that girl is your daughter. Oh, how could your sons accept the fact that their father commit infidelity and hide a sister from them?" The Mistress of the house said and turned her back towards her husband.

"Chizuru …" Sanada's father comes closer and placed his hands at his wife's shoulders.

"Don't touch me…"

"Listen Chizuru, Kanzaki-san is not my daughter." A very clear statement from Sanada's father.

Upon hearing that, Sanada's mother stopped from sobbing and clam down. "Really?"

"Hai…" her husband replies and tell the whole story why he brings the girl to their house.

"She will be staying here for a week until she got a foster family. Anyway, don't you think she can be a good help to you on the upcoming chanoyu that you will attend?"

"I do not think that the girl knows anything regarding traditional things. She could stay here as long as you like but I don't want her to become a burden on my social obligations. We are not an orphanage Genrou."

"Just treat her nicely as a guest of this house. I don't want us to add on that girl's misery." Saanda's father instructed.

After their dramatic talk, Sanada's parents went back to the living room and find the girl patiently waiting for them. Sanada's mother welcomed Sakura warmly not because she WANTS TO but because she HAS TO do it as part of being submissive to her husband. She asked many things about the girl and when their conversation is going further, Sanada's father interrupt the discussion and told that it's getting late. He instructed his wife to guide Sakura on the guestroom and some basic places of their huge traditional house.

"Arigatou, Oba-san…" Sakura bows as she thanked her new found guardian.

"My husband told me to treat you as a guest on this house that is why I'm doing this. Tomorrow, be sure to get up early and I will introduce you to Oto-san, my two sons and grandson. My daughter-in-law is currently on her parents' house paying a visit…." Sanada's mother said and sighs. "How I hope that Genichirou will find a traditional woman to marry someday… someone who can join me in chanoyu, ikebana and flower viewing… unlike the kind of woman his older brother married."

Sakura smiles at the daydreaming Mistress. She thinks that mothers are really so demanding and sensitive about their children's future. It seems that her new found home is full of nice people and all she need is a little time to know well the old lady in front of her.

"Now, go to sleep Kanzaki-san. If you want to take a bath, the bathroom is located over there." The old lady pointed to the room adjacent to the guestroom. "Oyasuminasai."

After Sanada's mother left, Sakura's eyes roamed around the spacious guestroom covered with tatami. She opened the closet and take the mattress. After she arranges the mattress, Sakura opened her luggage and place it over the closet. She pulls a pair of pajamas and her towel then she went on the bathroom. When she opened the outer door of the bathroom, she could already feel the warmness of the place. She take off her clothes and wash herself using a washbowl. It's a very relaxing way of relieving her stress from the longest day of her life. Sakura took pity of herself again. Tears are forming on her eyes but she doesn't cry.

"Idiot Sakura… don't cry for nothing… everything is going to be alright… just don't loose hope that you will be able to talk to Atobe Kaizen and ask his help," she talked to herself and open the inner bath to take a shower.

"Hot bath?" she asked herself when she saw the bathtub with warm water. Instead of taking a final shower, she soaked her body at the hot bath and relax while playing with the water.

Meanwhile, Sanada Genichirou just finished his kendo practice. He was too engaged in practicing that he forgot about time and the hot bath he prepared. He went to the guestroom on which he decided to spend the night and noticed something strange. The mattress is already prepared so he thinks that his mother might know that he will sleep there. He casually walks towards the outer bathroom without creating any sound as still as the forest. But before he removed his hakama, he sensed that somebody is on the inner bath.

As swift as the wind, he opened the door and his eyes widen on what he saw.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think did Sanada saw? XD

**A simple review is much appreciated.**


End file.
